Pranking Pariah
My second fanfiction. It only took me one day to write this! Hope you like it. Today is March 31st. Tomorrow is April 1st. The entire household is prepping up for Luan’s impending doom tomorrow. Lincoln is nailing wooden boards to his door. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Ugh. It’s April Fools Day tomorrow. With a prankster like Luan, she can go overboard with all the pranking. Which is why we have three tactics: never leave your room, stock pile on enough food, and always have all your personal belongings with you. (Unfortunately, Luan has heard everything Lincoln said from the opposite side of his door) Luan: (sneakily) Right. Have all your personal belongings with you. (she deviously sneaks off) (In the middle of the night, where all the siblings are asleep, Luan wakes up and goes from room to room stealthily stealing all of her siblings’ most precious belongings. First, she steals Luna’s electric guitar. After doing so, she heads into Lori and Leni’s room, where she proceeds to steal Lori’s smartphone and a mannequin featuring a dress being made by Leni. She then enters Lana and Lola’s room, where she steals Lola’s numerous pageant awards and Lana’s collection of caps. She then enters Lynn and Lucy’s room, where she takes away Lucy’s poem book and Lynn’s football. She then enters Lisa and Lily’s room, where she steals Lisa’s chemical set and Lily’s blanket. The last room she approaches is Lincoln’s room. However, she notices that Lincoln boarded up his room, so she runs out of the house and uses a grappling hook to enter his room through the window. She proves to be successful and proceeds to take away Bun-Bun.) Luan: (holding all of her siblings’ belongings) Now that I have all your stuff, it’s time for the second step of my master prank. (Luan rolls out the garden hose, snakes/sneaks it into the house, and turns it on. After a few minutes, the entire ground soaking wet. Thinking the floor is wet enough, Luan approaches the air conditioner and set it to maximum cold, freezing all the water. All while this is happening , Luan begins laughing maniacally, knowing that her prank will be unavoidable. Morning arrives, and all the siblings wake up and scream loudly in horror, realizing that their belongings are gone) Lincoln: Where’s Bun-Bun?! Where’s my stuffed rabbit?! Lori: My phone! I need to talk to my Bobby-poo! Leni: My dress! It took me a month to make it, and it’s not even finished yet! Luna: Where’s my guitar?! How am I going to shred now?! Lynn: My football! I lost a soccer ball before, and now my football! Lucy: My poems! All those poems that I wrote, gone! Lana: My caps! I don’t want to keep on wearing the same cap forever! Lola: Where are all my awards for all the beauty pageants I won?! My reputation is destroyed! Lisa: My chemicals! They could go off any minute! Lily: Blankie! (wailing) Lincoln: Wait a minute! (to his sisters) Is anybody missing something?! The sisters: YES! Lincoln: I think I might know who did this! The sisters: LUAN! Lincoln: I thought so. Come on! We have to find out stuff! (Lincoln jumps from his bed, but slips immediately) What in the?! (He looks at the floor and notices that it’s covered in ice) Lincoln: (yelling to Luan) Way to make things more complicated, Luan! (Lincoln removes all the wooden boards barricading his door, and notices that all his sisters are having trouble with their footing) Lori: I literally can’t believe Luan did this! Lana: Yeah. This is probably her coldest prank yet, literally and figuratively. Lincoln: Listen. The quicker we find out belong our belongings, the sooner we can go back to our rooms and take shelter for the rest of the day. (The sisters nod in agreement into Lincoln’s plan and begin to search every corner in the house, all while losing their footing. Lincoln runs into the kitchen and sees Bun-Bun on the kitchen counter) Lincoln: Bun-Bun! (he approaches the counter and grabs Bun-Bun where he hugs it tightly) (As Lisa looks in the living room, she finds her chemical set under the couch. She grabs hold of it) Lisa: I found my chemical set! (Unfortunately, Lisa slips and her chemical set flies into the kitchen and lands in front of the refrigerator. The chemicals explode, covering the entire room, including Lincoln in ash. The explosion has also knocked the refrigerator off balance as it begins falling forward) Lincoln: Uh oh! (Lincoln tries to run, but he falls over and lands on his back. The refrigerator falls over and crushes Lincoln’s left arm. Lincoln screams really loudly, catching all of his sister's’ attention, even Luan’s, who was hiding in a shrub outside the house) Lola: What happened?! (The sisters, with the exception of Luan, enter the kitchen and gasp in horror at the position Lincoln is in. Luna, Lana, and Lynn struggle to lift the fridge to free Lincoln, while the other sisters looked on in horror) Luna: Dudes! Someone call an ambulance! (Lori runs into the living room, grabs the house phone and quickly dials 911) Receiver: What’s your emergency? Lori: Our refrigerator fell over and it crushed my brother’s arm! Send an ambulance over! Receiver: What’s your address? Lori: 1216 Franklin Avenue! Receiver: Okay, an ambulance is on its way. (Lori hangs up and slides back into the kitchen) Lori: The ambulance is on its way. Lana: Alright! Help us lift the fridge! (The sisters surround the fridge and struggle to lift it up. When they manage to do so, Lincoln's arm is mangled up, and Lincoln is hyperventilating at the condition of his arm.) Lincoln: (yelling) Whatever you do, don’t touch my arm! It hurts really bad! (The sisters look at Lincoln with deep concern, and within seconds, the ambulance arrives. The paramedics enter the house with a gurney, and notice how bad Lincoln’s arm looks) Dr. Futterman: What happened? Lisa: Our refrigerator fell over and crushed our brother’s arm! Dr. Marshall: How did this happen? Lori: Our sister, Luan, like to pull pranks today. It’s April Fools Day today, and she goes WAY overboard with the pranks. Lynn: It’s the reason why our floor is covered in ice. This is just part of the prank. Dr. Futterman: I see. Come on. Let’s put this young man on the gurney. (The two doctors carefully grab Lincoln and put him on the gurney. They wheel him out of the house and into the ambulance) Luna: Wait! (she pulls out Lily’s baby monitor) Take this with you. We can keep in contact this way. Dr. Marshall: Alright. (Dr. Marshall places the baby monitor on Lincoln’s gurney, and they drive off as the sisters look on with sadness) Leni: Our brother… is gone. Lana: And it’s all Luan’s fault! Lola: You’re right! If Luan didn’t take this holiday so seriously, Lincoln wouldn’t have ended up in this situation! The other sisters: YEAH! Lori: First thing’s first. Find Luan and teach her a lesson. (The sisters travel into each room of the house in hopes of finding some sign of Luan. Lori and Leni looked in the bedrooms, Luna and Lynn searched the basement, Lucy, Lana and Lola looked throughout the first floor, and Lisa and Lily searched the backyard, but with no luck. They all run outside to meet up again) Lori: Any luck finding Luan? The other sisters: Nope. (Lisa looks around the neighborhood, and at Mr. Grouse’s house, she sees a ponytail sticking out from one of the shrubs) Lisa: I think I see her. The other sisters: Where is she? (Lisa points to the shrub and the sisters see the ponytail sticking out. Realizing that it’s Luan’s ponytail, they angrily approach it and pull the shrub away, revealing Luan. She looks up and sees her sisters looking at her, and they all look pissed) Lola: Care to explain what just happened? Luan: (crestfallen) I just pulled off a cold trick. Lucy: “Cold?” More like “cold-hearted.” Lori: Yeah! How could you pull off a stunt like that? Luan: I know! I screwed up! Luna: Yeah. You messed up really badly. Our brother is in the hospital because of your stupid stunt. Luan: What was I supposed to do? Lana: He wouldn’t have gotten himself into the hospital is you didn’t have to freeze the floor. Lily: (throwing her diaper at Luan) Poo-poo! Leni: You know what, I don’t think I can even trust you anymore. Lynn: Leni’s right. If you keep acting like this, we don’t deserve to be around you anymore. Luna: Until you give us your trust that you’ll tone down the pranking, I’m moving out of our room and into Lincoln’s. Lori: Looks like you’re stuck between two decisions, Luan. Either apologize to Lincoln, or be forever rejected. (As the sisters leave, Luan looks on with dejection) Mr. Grouse: (who has witnessed the whole conversation) Nice stunt, Loud! Way to mess up! (Mr. Grouse’s statement causes Luan to cry, realizing that she messed up really badly. Meanwhile, Lincoln’s at the hospital sitting in his own room) Lincoln: (examining his arm, which is now wrapped in a cast) I can’t believe Luan did this. It’ll probably take me several months before my arm can fully heal! (As Lincoln lies back on his bed is disappointment, a voice begins emitting from the baby monitor) The sisters: Lincoln? Lincoln: Girls? Leni: How are you doing, Linky? Lincoln: I’m doing fine. My arm is now in a cast. Luna: Does it even hurt? Lincoln: Not as much as earlier. Lana: I hope you get better, bro. Lincoln: So do I. Luna: Later, dude. We’ll talk later. (The sisters put the baby monitor aside, and at that moment, Luan glumly enters the house, and the sisters turn their backs. Luan sadly walks upstairs and enters her room, where she plops onto her bed, and begins crying again) THE NEXT DAY (The sisters wake up, happy to know that April Fools Day is over and that there are no more pranks to be found) Lori: Ahh! April Fools Day is over! No more getting pranked by Luan. Lola: I know, We’re able to move around the house again. (As the kids walk around, Lynn notices a piece of paper on Luna and Luan’s bedroom door. She pull it off, and reads it. It’s a list that tells where each of the Loud sibling’s possessions are hidden) Lynn: Guys, Luan gave us this list that tells us where our belongings are. (The sisters run up to Lynn and begin reading the list) Location of siblings' belongings Lori’s phone - under Lincoln’s bed Leni’s dress - in the garage Luna’s guitar - under our bunk bed Lynn’s football - behind the TV Lucy’s poem book - under the carpet Lana’s caps - under the staircase Lola’s pageant trophies - under the sofa cushions Lisa’s chemical set - under the sofa Lily’s blanket - behind one of the picture frames Hope this will win you back. -Luan (After reading the note, the siblings quickly went to the location of their possession and retrieved them back) *Lori: My phone! *Leni: My dress! *Luna: My guitar! *Lynn: My football! *Lucy: My poem book! *Lana: My caps! *Lola: My pageant awards! *Lily: Blankie! *Leni: We have to thank Luan! (The siblings ran towards Luna and Luan’s room and entered to see if Luan was there, but she was gone) Luna: Where is she? (It turns out that Luan has left the house, and has arrived at the hospital Lincoln is at. She enters the main lobby and approaches the counter) Receptionist: Welcome to the Royal Woods Hospital. Luan: I’m here to visit my brother, Lincoln Loud. Receptionist: What’s your age? Luan: 14. Receptionist: Just the right age. What’s your name? Luan: Luan Loud. (The receptionist pulls out a visiting sticker, writes Luan’s name on it and checks the “Visiting” box. She peels it off and hands it to Luan) Receptionist: Room 830. The elevator is down that hall. Luan: Thanks. (Luan walks down the hallway and enters the elevator, and goes up to the 8th floor. She walks around and finds Room 830. She enters) Luan: Knock knock. Lincoln: Who’s there? Luan: It’s me. Lincoln: (sarcastically) Where’s the punchline? Luan: That’s not the issue right now. Lincoln: (sourly) Are you sure? How can I be sure that you’re not going to pull another prank on me? Luan: I dumped out all the water in my squirt flowers. (she squeezes the air sack for her flowers, revealing that they are indeed empty) Lincoln: Okay. What brings you here? Hmm? Luan: I just wanted to apologize. (Back at the Loud House, as the sisters search for Luan, Lisa hears some noise coming from the baby monitor) Lisa: Guys! I’m hearing something from the baby monitor! (The sisters surround the baby monitor and hear the conversation going on. They hear Luan talking) Luna: Is that… Luan? Lynn: What’s she doing at the hospital? Luan: Lincoln, I just want to say that I’m sorry for you getting stuck in the hospital. Lincoln: You should know that your pranks could be funny, but it becomes no laughing matter if they cause physical harm. Luan: I know. (getting teary-eyed) I just couldn’t help myself. Comedy has always been my passion, and I just feel like that it blossoms when April Fools Day comes. (voice breaking) I was blinded by my own self-satisfaction. And now, you’re in the hospital with a cast surrounding your left arm. It’s my fault, and I just wanted to give my sincere apologies just to make it up. Hope you can forgive me for the way I acted. (As Luan lies over Lincoln’s bed in sadness as tears roll down her face, Lincoln thinks about what Luan said. After a few seconds of thinking, he looks at Luan, gives a smile, and pats her on the head) Lincoln: I forgive you, Luan. Luan: (sniffles) Thank you, Linky. (As Lincoln and Luan hug, Luan pulls out a marker) Luan: Can I sign your cast? Lincoln: Sure! Be sure not to add too much pressure, my arm is sensitive. (Luan removes the cap on the marker, and writes “I’m Sorry. Love, Luan” in red ink) Luan: There. Lincoln: It looks nice. Thank you for the apology. We’re on good terms now. Luan: From now on, I will try to tone down my pranks for April Fools Day, just for the sake of you, and everybody else. I personally have to thank you for this. If you hadn’t gotten yourself into the hospital, I would have never seen the error of my ways. (The two hug again. Back the Loud House, the sisters are tearing up from the speech) Lori: That was beautiful. Lucy: My heart just swelled up, even though I normally don’t have one. Lola: I forgive her. The other sisters: So do I! (After a couple hours, Luan decides to head back home. When she arrives back home, she sees the sisters with tears in their eyes. The all run up to Luan and hug her) Lana: Your speech to Lincoln was amazing. Leni: It was majestic. Luan: Thanks, girls. Are we cool now? Luna: Yes we are. You convinced us that you changed, and because of this, I’m gonna move back in our room. Lori: Are you sure that you’re gonna tone down your pranks? Luan: I promise. I don’t want to hurt Lincoln after what happened. (The girls began chatting away for the rest of the day) A MONTH LATER (Lincoln is released from the hospital, he still has the cast wrapped around his arm. Lincoln is with Luan) Luan: Ready to head back home, brother? Lincoln: You know it, sis. (The two begin to walk back home) Luan: (to the viewers) Well, I just learned a valuable lesson. My goal as a comedian is to make the people laugh. But if my pranks cause physical harm, I know that it’s no laughing matter. Thanks to my brother, I now see what my pranks can really do, and I could tone it down for the greater good. (Luan pulls out a pie, and lightly splatters it on top of Lincoln’s head. Lincoln laughs at this) Luan: “Pie” five! (Lincoln uses his right hand to give Luan a high five, and the two continue to head back home while laughing at the joke) The End Did you know? *I came with this story immediately after watching the episode "April Fools Rules". *It only took me ONE DAY to write this entire story. The reason why I wrote this story so quickly is because of the recent airing of "April Fools Rules". Also, in that episode, Luan didn't get any form of payback, so I wrote this story so I can get back her for her heartless actions in that episode. *This is the most popular of my first three fanfictions. *The two paramedics who carried Lincoln into the ambulance, Dr. Futterman and Dr. Marshall, are obviously named after Nika Futterman, the voice of Luna, and Kyle Marshall, one of the writers for the show. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions